


Возьми мой контроль и сделай мне больно

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: «Отпусти себя, отпусти, я сделаю хорошо, слышишь?»
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Возьми мой контроль и сделай мне больно

В темноте под повязкой все его чувства обостряются до предела. Он слышит шорох падающей на пол одежды, малейшее колебание воздуха от осторожных движений чужого тела. Где-то на краю подсознания инстинкт заходится истошным «бежать-бежать-бежать-отбиваться». Он ждёт; все его мышцы напряжены.

Первое прикосновение кажется обжигающе-острым, он непроизвольно дергается, уходя — пытаясь уйти — в-сторону-влево-вниз-перекатиться, как учили, как вопят ему все его рефлексы. Негромкий смешок раздается над ухом, заставляя встать дыбом волосы на загривке.

— Бесполезно, Поттер.

Сухие губы не ласкают — царапают, обозначая прикосновение, мучительно медленно, все ниже и ниже, и он непроизвольно выгибается, то ли подставляясь, то ли пытаясь отползти как можно дальше.

— Такой нетерпеливый, такой отзывчивый… — Малфой ласково шепчет в самое ухо, касаясь губами кожи, и тут же, без перехода, грубо сжимает в пальцах его волосы, вызывая жгучую боль. — Еще раз попытаешься встать — ударю.

Реальность плывет по краям, обугливаясь в чистую жажду, и он считает про себя пересохшими губами — раз, два, три, удержаться над поверхностью, но Малфой касается его… _там_ , и он давится словами, судорожно втягивает воздух. Чувствует, как нестерпимый жар заливает щеки, и благодарен темноте, скрадывающей контуры, стирающей лица. Всем собой ощущает чужое горячее дыхание, еще один тихий смешок, торжествующее «тебе нравится, верно?…»

Его темнота начинает мерцать красным, раскаленным, ему хочется разрушить эту горячую, безумную иллюзию глупой шуткой, сказать что-то про «Малфой, хватит разговаривать с моей задницей, она тебе не ответит», но вместо этого выходит только сдавленное, умоляющее «м-м-м». Это так стыдно, так сладко, и он запрокидывает голову, падает-падает-падает в ощущение обжигающего языка внутри, в один бесконечный мокрый-скользкий-грязный звук. Вжимается лопатками в матрас, пытаясь уйти от бесстыдного прикосновения. Малфой тяжело дышит, и он чувствует чужое возбуждение жаром, разлившимся в воздухе, еле заметным дрожанием пальцев, вновь вздергивающих его за волосы — до боли, до хрипа:

— Хватит зажиматься, Поттер… Отпусти себя, отпусти, я сделаю хорошо, слышишь?

И он отпускает.


End file.
